marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Barnell Bohusk (Earth-616)
Real name: Barnell Bohusk Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Exiles (previously: X-Men Students, Special Class, Brotherhood IV) Base of Operation: The "Crystal Palace" outside of time and space. Formerly of The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Rotterdam, The Netherlands. Known Relatives: Beak has a number of half fly, half Beak children with Angel Salvatore. First Appearance: New X-Men #117 History Barnell Bohusk appeared at the Xavier Institute in New X-Men 117. He was being taught to fly by Dr Henry McCoy. Later, Beast is being telepathically attacked by Cassandra Nova, when Beak arrives to present his prized baseball bat as a token of thanks. He is controlled telepathically by Cassandra and forced to beat Beast. Jean Grey attempted to restore the damage done to Barnell but he remained seriously injured and mentally distraught. Presumably, she finished the job at a later date as Beak's next appearance in New X-men 124 when Cassandra Nova returned to the school. Beak met Angel Salvatore for the first time when she let him out of the lab he had been residing in. He played a minor role in the defeat of Cassandra Nova. Beak next appeared in New X-men 131 in Archangel's flight class. He was kissed by Angel Salvatore who was bet money that she wouldn't do it. In New X-men 135, The Special Class makes its debut. Angel and Beak continue to build on their relationship. After an encounter with the U-men, Beak and Angel returned in time to be caught on the edges of the Riot started by the Omega Gang at Xavier's school. In New X-men 138, Angel revealed to Beak that she was pregnant. After being discovered in an adulterous position with Scott Summers by Jean Grey-Summers, Emma Frost is found shattered in her room. Beak attempts to take the blame for Angel, who was remote controlled into shooting Emma Frost. Beak and Angel's babies hatch from larvae-like egg sacs. During New X-men 145-150, Beak originally joined with the BRotherhood when Xorn I posed as Magneto. However Beak grew disgusted at the human killings and broke away from the Brotherhood, rejoining the X-men. He is injured but survives. He claims Xorn's helmet after the final battle. At an inexact time after the events of "Planet X", Beak's life was flipped upside-down when he found himself involved with the reality hopping Exiles. The Exiles, had just arrived in Beak's reality trying to figure out what their mission is (Their Tallus saying only to "Cast your possessions and earn your wings") and their newest member, Namora running off on her own. The team runs into Beak on the Xavier institute grounds, and bring Beak with them to the Fantastic Fours headquarters --- having just learned that Namora has been captured by the FF & The Sub-Mariner-- so that he couldn't alert others of the Exiles presence. After a battle with the Fantastic Four & Namor, Mister Fantastic solves the riddle saying that Nocture (who has poison powers) will leave the team and Beak will be joining (the Exiles having "Earned their wings") with the riddle solved the Time Broker appears and informs the Exiles that Richards was correct and that Beak will be their new member, much to Beak's dismay. Beak soon discovers that he has become unhinged in time and that his wife Angel and his children cannot see him and fear that he has run off on the family. Beak is teleported with the Exiles onto their next mission, and Nocture is left behind in his place. During their missions, the Exiles biggest problem with Beak was his apparent uselessness, being a mutant who has only a physical mutation was not seen as an adequate addition to the team. More often than not the various Exiles often insulted Beak's abilities, appearance and usefulness. Beak's adventures with the Exiles found the former X-Man going from one paralleled world to another finding himself more and more unsure of his usefulness for the team, even though the Time Broker has a very special use for him. Beak joins the Exiles first to a world where The Impossible Man From Planet Pop-Up has turned Washington D.C. into his own personal playground (Exiles #49) after the Controller botched and attempt to turn the vacationing alien into his slave. On the next world Beak assisted Mystique (posing as Blink) and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants with his fellow Exiles to free "The Big M" (Exiles #50-51). Next the group found themselves on a world that was gaining sentience thanks to the manipulations of Ego the Living Planet. Beak held his own protecting the planets newly forming brain even though he was scared and out of his league (Exiles #52-53). The next (And certainly the most strange) mission the Exiles found themselves partaking in was to buy the last cheese Danish from a shop in New York. Beak, fearful of the Celestials warning about the Time Broker really being a Time Breaker debates with the team on if they should do the Time Brokers bidding, in the end Mimic gets the Danish and sets off a chain reaction that saves the world from a Shi'Ar invasion (Exiles #54). The next reality Beak & The Exiles find themselves in a world where the sorcerer Kulan Gath has turned New York into a medieval world of magic & demons, however the demon Zarathos has dethroned Gath and plans to expand the enchantment to cover the entire world. Once the Exiles arrive, they too are effected by the enchantment, forgetting their mission and assuming fantasy lives. Beak is the groups fearful jester. It's not until Spider-Man, Magik & Gath seek the team out and free them from the enchantment that the group is returned to normal (Exiles #55-57). However, the magic on that world effected the Exile Sasquatch (Exiles #58) letting the spirit Tanaraq (Who is the source of Sasquatch's power) to assert control of her body. Tanaraq ransoms the completion of the mission for the Exiles to gather super-villains to try and find a way to free themselves from the Time Brokers control. Blink sends Beak to Alpha Flight's headquarters to retrieve The Shaman who's magical skills might be able to stop Tanaraq. At first tricking all the villains that he was Kang, The Shaman managed to get close enough to Tanaraq to separate Heather Hudson from it's being, and teleport him to the dimension where Shaman's realities version of Tanaraq was waiting to dispose of the "imposter". Their next mission (Exiles #59) find themselves on the world where they had to save a young mutant boy to kill him but instead Sabertooth stayed behind to raise the boy. This is Beak's last mission with The Exiles. After the Exiles failure to follow the Time Brokers orders to kill Mimic, the group are whisked away to Blink & Sabertooth's home reality, the Age of Apocalypse. Beak is then replaced by another refugee from the AOA, Holocaust (Exiles #60). Later, the Exiles enter the M'Kraan Crystal and travel to the Time Broker's base, to find that there is no Time Broker but a bunch of insectoids who discovered the "crystal palace" and messed up the time stream and tricked the Exiles & Weapon X) into helping them correct the problems. All the Exiles & Weapon X members who were injured or "sent home" are encased in a large wall (Including Beak.) It also appears that one of the Weapon X members, Hyperion, had healed and broke free of his imprisonment and took over the place (hence explaining how the Time Broker went "mean" and the disappearance of Sasquatch & Beak for more aggressive members like Sabertooth & Holocaust) During the Exiles battle with Hyperion, the Time Breaker insects free Beak from his tomb. Beak realizes his usefulness to the team was that he was really good at making friends, so using the Crystal Palaces machines, Beak finds two good Hyperion's from other dimensions to battle the evil one. After Hyperion's defeat and his alternate world counterparts are returned home, the Exiles decide to continue their mission, but first try to heal all the Exiles & Weapon X members they can and start sending people home. Mimic suggests that they send Beak back first (Exiles #62-65) However, the Exiles got themselves involved in another mission to a world where Curt Connors & other scientific minds of the world battle giant monsters in order to get Connor's regeneration serum to cure members of the group. During this mission, Beak remains at the crystal palace assisting Heath MacDonald. The group finds that Beak's world cannot be registered on the palaces screens, that something is going on with that reality (These events occur during the "House of M" storyline) (Exiles #66) The group recruited a Stephen Strange from another reality who was a specialist accidentally releases Deadpool upon finding that he had a powerful healing factor. Deadpool killed Strange and held MacDonald hostage in order to free his fellow Weapon X teammates who were still alive to get revenge on the Exiles. Beak frees Mimic (who was in stasis following his battle with Hyperion), who mimics Deadpool's healing factor and (with the help of She-Hulk) kills Deadpool. After the Exiles return from their mission they decide their next course of action is to send Beak home. (Exiles #67-68) Soon afterward, he, his wife, Angel Salvatore and all his children save de powered via the events of House of M. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Skin: Skin type unknown (REMOVE THIS LINE IF SKIN IS NORMAL HUMAN COLOUR) Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Bird like mutation that gives him a beak, sharp claws and wings that allow limited flight along his arms. He is also really good at making friends. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: * Beak sometimes wears the metal helmet once worn by Xorn, he seems to wear this more as a fashion statement since it doesn't fit his head properly. * Beak also weilds a metal baseball bat which he carries in a case that he carries over his shoulder. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * New X-Men 145-150 Related Articles * External Links * References * Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed